The Story of Terry the Penguin (Epilogue)
Chapter 10 is the tenth and last chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back at Home". Plot (In the mountains, Terry's group meet up with Dila) *Terry: Dila. *Dila: Terry, it's you. *Terry: We were all worried. *Tarry: Oh hi, by the way, i'm Terry's dad. *Dila: Hi there. *Tarry: Tarry is my name. *Dila: Nice to meet you. *Noah: Well guys, Antarctica is safed once again. Look like mating season is almost there and the newborn kids will be hatched soon in a new generation of singing penguins. *Terry: Well i found my heartsong already. *Edwin: Back to normal now. *Dorcena: Yep. Now we can all go home. *Mary: Are you coming Terry? *Terry: I have a family back there. I hope we can celebrate a party anytime sooner. *Mary: I hope so. I really like you. *Tarry: You have new friends? *Terry: Yes. Meet Mary, Edwin and Dorcena. *Edwin: That's me. *Dorcena: Uh huh, that's right. *Noah: Let's go guys, back to our homes. *Miss Viola: I feel like we're going back *singing* home. *Elder 1: Good luck boys. *Elder 2: You're gonna need it. *Edwin: But they're not boys. *Mary: Yeah. I'm a girl, she a girl. *Dorcena: Ugh. *Dila: Kids, we should be heading back home anytime sooner. *Mary: Goodbye Terry. *Terry: Goodbye Mary. *Tarry: Come on, we're running late. *Terry: Fine dad. See you later guys. *Mary: I'll meet you at the party. *Terry: *smile and leave with his dad* (Back at Emperor Heights) *Monty: My love, we were so worried about you. *Dila: Glad i am back here. *Tress: Well well well, you decided to come back. *Cooper: We were so worried. *Mary: We're back. *Geen: Ah, there go my girl. *Ainsley: Hello there. *Mary: Mom, are we home now? *Dila: Yes. We are now home. *Cooper: Where's Terry? *Mary: He returned with his dad. *Edwin: Sucks to be himself. He lives far away from us. *Geen: Don't worry, one day, he will come back. *Edwin: Yes. I hope so. *Mary: I hope he is okay being back home. (Back at the Emperor Village) *Germany: Well, well, well. If it isn't Tarry and Terry. *Terri: Boys. *Tarry: We're back. *Terry: Hi mom. *Terri: I miss you babies. *Germany: Welcome back you guys. *Terri: Where were you the whole time? *Terry: I was trapped with the skuas. *Tarry: The polar bears capture me as well. *Germany: Let hope another attack doesn't happen again. *Terry: We will Germany. *Germany: Now things are getting back to normal. *Tarry: Woo. Feel like another day, isn't it? (Back at Emperor-Land) *Memphis: Hey guys. *Norma Jean: How did the fight go? *Noah: The polar bears escaped and glad the skuas left. *Miss Viola: Shame on those skuas. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh Noah, my big boy, i thought you were dead. *Noah: Look like i'm alive after all. *Memphis: Oh boy, what a mess. *Elder 1: Oh, a leopard seal almost eat us all. He swim back into the ocean. *Elder 2: We couldn't have got killed in the first place. *Noah: My friends, we need to make a surprise party. Don't tell anyone about it. *Memphis: A surprise party? *Noah: Shhhhh. Don't tell everyone. *Norma Jean: It's a secret my boy. *Memphis: Okay. I won't tell everyone about it. *Noah: Good. I hope Terry likes this one. (The next day at Terry's igloo house, Terry is sleeping on the bed as he wake up with a papernote on his head) *Terry: Huh? *read the note* "Terry, please come outside." *enter the living room* Mom? Dad? Are you there? *enter outside* Uh? *Everyone: SURPRISE! *Terry: Mom! Dad! *Tarry: The world is finally saved. *Terri: Ever since you defeated King Polar, we decided to throw a party for you with a lot of friends over. *Germany: Ho ho ho, i love when people come for parties. *Noah: Yeah. That's my pal. *Mary: Terry! *Terry: *hug Mary* Mary. *Mary: Oh Terry, i love you so much. *Terry: Huh? *Mary: We're friends, huh? *Edwin: You got a problem with that? *Terry: No. *Dorcena: Let's hope the future is better than last time. *Memphis: Alright boys and girls, it's time to start the party right away. *Maurice: Who want to sing karaoke? *Tarry: Me. I am a better singer. *Michelle: Go ahead Tarry. *Cooper: I cannot wait to party! *Monty: Let's rock. *Germany: It's time to party! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mrs. Astrakhan: It's time for some singing! *Miss Viola: *singing* La la la. *Tarry: Are you ready? Are we in the future? Living in the future? Are we in the future? Living in the future? *Noah: The future lies within the continent. *Germany: Oh well, time to sing! *Terri: By the time we be singing once upon it Flew the coop, bought a ticket straight to the moon It doesn't feel like gravity is wanted Now it's easy to float like I've float with you *Tarry: The future, the future. *Terry: *dance with Mary* *Mary: Whoa, you can dance? *Terry: Yes. Dancing is fun. *Mary: Oh. *Edwin: Your mamma said that I like imagination Hey, I saw stars in your eyes before the man in the moon Now we're floating in that inner stellar nation I like to put you something perfect, fine and true *Dorcena: If we stumble in the dark, light up shows us who we are Oh, the language that you speak to me Into ano... *Tarry: Are you ready? *Noah: Yes. Are we in the future? *Germany: Living in the future? *Memphis: Are we in the future? *Maurice: Living in the future? *Noah: Everybody now! *The Chorus: Are we in the future? Living in the future? Are we in the future? Living in the future? Are we in the future? Living in the future? Are we in the future? Living in the future? *Germany: Welcome to a new future! THE END Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions